This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this research is to 1) describe how the cerebellum transforms incoming eye movement signals into the signals that it sends to the oculomotor system and 2) describe how signals from the cerebellum contribute to the neural commands for eye movements. For goal 1 we tested the proposal that a signal critical to saccade accuracy travels across the midline of the cerebellum in the axons called parallel fibers (p-fibers). We found that cutting p-fibers that cross the midline does not disrupt saccade deceleration and rejected the proposal.